


Sons of a Battle Cry

by Charliegolightly (orphan_account)



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Edo Period, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Samurai Champloo inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Charliegolightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Way of the Samurai is dying out, there are those who still battle to be considered Samurai. Between Kyoto and Nagasaki, there is a growing village that holds a steadily growing Ochaya with one particularly strange bodyguard. The Village may be use to strangers coming through town, but a silent Ronin changes the energy in the Village Inn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the Air Around Him

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're thinking, a SAMURAI AU with Will and Hannibal? When will the Alternate Verses end?!?!
> 
> Well not here.
> 
> Please, don't take this universe **too** seriously as it contains a few Anime TV Tropes and it's a roleplay between myself and charliegolightly. No, I don't know how many chapters there will be, and no I don't know what's going to happen because it literately was a spur of the moment kind of thing.
> 
> Also, there's changes to the looks of Will and Hannibal, so keep that in mind too. Enjoy yourself, ehehehehehe~
> 
> xx - Jae

Attending Geisha shows was something he lived for, to see the beautiful dances and songs and the women-- but for a far different reason than most men went to see Geisha showings. Hannibal had watched woman after woman dance for the last three hours before standing up and attending to their private attire room; of course he was allowed as he funded the Geisha House more than what was probably strictly necessary. Smiling at the women as he entered their room, he reclined his head in respect before closing the sliding door and stepping out of his tabi, "drinks after you all get dressed, and it will be on me." Hannibal promised them before they all were excited, enjoying the idea of being able to go out to drink, free of harassment.

It wasn't long until they reached a local bar that was big enough for the group, eight women and one lonely Samurai. With his white sheathed swords, Hannibal walks over to the largest table at the inn and forces the two drunks to move away with a glance before he takes his seat next to the 'head' of the table while the ladies all settled in kneeling positions on the soft mats. Hannibal slides his left arm out of his dark, patterned kimono typically for women's fashion and reaches to touch his hand on the table, watching the room with his cold red eyes before they landed on the women in his presence and ordered multiple drinks for the girls and warm tea for himself.

He would keep an eye on the people around them, while he easily took out a Tessen fan and kept the blades facing his own direction as he started to lightly fan himself, keeping most of his face covered, but his eyes, while he enjoyed the company of the women and listened to them chatter about their day and what they were looking forward to in the future-- and of course those who would be courted off soon. Hannibal hated the idea that his friends would be carted off to be victims to their Lords.

Will's eyes drifted up from the rim of his cup, and observed the group of young women enter the bar. They were excited and chattering happily amongst each other, faces pink from the wind outside and the vigorous scrubbing it took to remove their stage make-up. Geishas, Will figured, and smiled softly as he drank from his hot sake. It was nice to see these women could still enjoy themselves.

One, however, was dressed far differently from them. She was more elegant, poised, and quietly confident. Will's eyes narrowed slightly at this last woman, and then widened imperceptibly. She was a man, elegant and androgynous, but clearly masculine and exotic for the norm of this land. Like Will himself.

Perhaps this town was a hot spot once for overseas merchants? He shrugged to himself, and took the warm bottle near his elbow to refill his cup again. The regal man sat himself at the end of the table, an almost fatherly or brotherly air about him as he watched the women sitting before him. A fan came out, and there was something so sure in the way he snapped it open that had Will's brows furrowing in thought.

But then, those dark red eyes flickered over in Will's direction, and he thanked the gods that the rim of his spectacles cut off direct contact. Will stayed as he was, staring back for a beat longer, and then returned dismissively back to his sake. 

Things seemed to be settling once more when a few men stumbled in, laughing boisterously already with drink, and pounded their fist against the wooden beam at the counter obnoxiously. "DRINK! DRINK!"

Will tensed, it was a minor shifting of the shoulders and spine, hardly noticeable to most, and watched the group warily over the rim of his tea. His glasses flashed in the low lamplight.

"Hey, pretty ladies," one of the men cajoled to the full table, smiling crookedly and slicking back the shaven bald hot on the top of his head. Will never understood the popularity of that style, and feigned disinterest in the whole affair.

"You come in here tonight to provide us hard-working men with a little free 'entertainment'? Hmm?"

His partner joined in then, settling his hands on one of the women's shoulders, gripping them and laughing. A quick look over to the bar keeper told Will the nervous man wasn't about to intervene.

"And how about you, my lovely," the first man asked, taking up a lock of the long, blonde hair belonging to the regal man hidden behind his fan. "What kind of dance will you be doing for me, hm?"

"You idiots," Will laughed lowly and audibly then, knocking back his cup before waggling his sake bottle pointedly. "Another."

The men looked over at Will angrily. "And what do you know about it, you stupid bum? Mind your own business!"

"I'm trying to, but the two of you making such fools of yourselves is distracting me from getting drunk," he muttered dangerously before clacking his bottle again against his table, and slapped a gold piece down. "Another."

The moment the lonely Ronin looked right back at Hannibal, he considered how the man didn't stand down from the stare until Hannibal had looked away. Those glasses, despite for best used to see, had blocked entirely direct eye contact. He was about to excuse himself from the table to order them some snacks to eat while they drank before there were two loud men entering the inn.

His red eyes slid over to them immediately and he glanced at the Samurai in the corner, finding it interesting to see him tense up and then it was Hannibal's turn. He slowly fanned himself while watching the two men get closer to his group-- he was highly uncomfortable with this idea and he had to stop himself from using his Kusari-fundo at the moment.

They were loud, boasting about the girls performing for them. The first man was suddenly in Hannibal's personal space and-- making the worst mistake in the lowly life, he touched Hannibal's hair. His red eyes narrowed, slitting dangerously and the air changed around the regal man.

Then, the Samurai in the corner laughed and called the two Ronin for hire, idiots. Hannibal appreciated the man's words and was curious as to what he would do next, as he waved a gold coin around before ordering another drink.

The inn keeper glared at the man ordering for another, "you lousy drunk! You're barely able to afford the next bottle! But since you have the coin, I will give this next bottle but that is it!"

Just as the yelling was about to get more intense, Hannibal closed the fan with a louder and heavier thud than what was entirely normal of a regular fan being slammed shut. "It would be wise to step away from these women, as they are not going to perform for you." His voice commanded silence from the room and the girls at the table all looked disgusted and angered at the two men, ready to attack them.

The inn keeper's eyes widened and he went "ohhh" very quietly at the sight of the man, of the well-known Fujiwara family.

Hannibal looked at the man touching his hair and got ready to kill the disrespectful men. "I suggest that you leave, now."

"Wha--? You're...You're a man!?" the first man cried in surprise, recoiling away from commanding presence. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You some sorta freak?"

Will stood up then, his hand resting pointedly on the handle of one blade. Both were formidable weapons despite the poor quality of their sheathes. He moves away from his table approaching the two men, keeping a few feet of distance between them yet. Dangling in his other hand, is the empty sake bottle.

"You two seem hard of hearing," Will rasped, glaring over the thin rims of his glasses, and gently swayed the bottle back and forth. "He told you to leave. And now I'm telling you."

"What business of it is yours, you old drunk!" the second yelled, not removing his hands from one of the young ladies' shoulders yet.

"I'm trying to enjoy my drinking in peace, and you two idiots getting killed by him isn't exactly tranquil," Will replied, and walked up to the shaken bartender to place his coin down on the counter there. "Another bottle. Please."

"Fuck off!" The first shouted, his anger higher after his initial shock turned to embarrassment. "I'm not intimidated by some cross-dressing freak and his band of whores. And I'm certainly not gonna listen to some old dru--AGH!"

The emptied sake bottle crashed against the man's skull, leaving him staggering and clutching the gash now stinging with droplets of leftover alcohol. 

"Now that was just rude," Will reprimanded, and licked off a trickle of drink from his thumb. "These young ladies don't deserve your slander, and your attention is unwanted. Now..."

Will's other thumb flicked against the hilt of his sword, showing a flash of steel as an inch or two of blade. His eyes, cold and weary fixed on the second man as he ran toward his injured companion.

"Do you have to be asked again, or will you leave on your own with your hands still attached?"

"We'll get you for this!" the first shouted, limping out with his companion's arm about him, and together they rushed out the door, sliding it shut with a bang behind them.

Letting his sword drop fully back into its sheath, Will turned back to the bar tender who was holding a new sake bottle tightly to his chest in fear. The Ronin smiled slightly.

"That for me? Thanks."

What a surprise. Hannibal stared at the first man as he cried out in surprise and disrespectfully called him a freak; he wasn't sure how to feel currently, other than violated and very angry. Hannibal's hands disappeared into his sleeves of the kimono and he wrapped his left hand around the Kusari-fundo that was curled up nice in his pocket, but before he could act, the lonely samurai was up and was holding the blade of his sword with one hand, ready to attack the two men who were disrupting the inn.

Yes, the samurai was somewhat drunk but Hannibal could tell that the man was pretending that he was far more drunk than he actually was. Just as the tension built further in the room, the second man was yelling and then the drunk Samurai had asked for the sake again, before there is more swearing and just as quick as the man threw the empty sake bottle, Hannibal took out his fan and blocked the falling and broken pieces from hitting himself and Beautiful Bedelia and then the lone Samurai was threatening them both with the flick of his thumb on the blade, showing that he was serious.

And then they left, shouting that the samurai was going to pay.

The Inn keeper looked bewildered and terrified, grabbing a hold of the sake bottle carefully before hearing the Ronin talk about the bottle in the Inn keeper's hand. He stuttered nothing particularly briefly before getting angry. "You! Ohh! You angered them! You better have enough to pay for the damage that will be done to my Inn!" The old man yelled and pouted before offering the sake bottle over.

Suddenly, Hannibal was standing and he was standing behind the Ronin, "if there is any damage to your inn, be sure that I will pay for it." Hannibal said softly.

With a startled shout, the inn keeper looked at Hannibal and then bowed toward the man, "H-Hannibal-sama-- uh... uh oh, okay."


	2. World Out of Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some down time, Hannibal visits a memory.

After all that happened in the day earlier and successfully hiring the lonely and reluctant Ronin, Hannibal had left the Ronin to his own devices as long as he stay near the Geisha house, if not in it; and went to his own room in the inn that he seemed to just live in. Here, in his room, Hannibal sat in front of a small table where he had paper and a pen so he could draw for the evening but his mind wandered far too much… all to his Ojou-san…

The first time that he had met his Ojou-san was nearly a full year ago… He could recall all of the details of how it had happened and he was grateful that he had met Abigail when he had.

Much like himself, Abigail was not Japanese. She had travelled to Japan with her father, who was on the run from some other country, Abigail had not been clear on where exactly. Upon their arrival, her father was taken by a group of men and was never seen again. Abigail had been left on her own; she fended for herself quite well and had not lost herself in the midst of madness.

It was easy for Hannibal to recall the memory on a night such as this, it was humid and lightning tasted the sky shyly, but he knew that the shyness would go away soon and give away to an angry thunderstorm that would shake the foundations of the Village and startle children and animals alike.

There was a flash of the blue in the sky that rippled across his paper and he found himself in his own memory.

_Abigail was sitting outside of an Inn with her right palm up turned and her head lowered as if to be begging for some Ryo so that she could get a room for the night. The cicadas had given their last call and Hannibal had been walking for nearly three days to avoid this storm that seemed to have finally caught up to him. He looked at the up turned hand, he saw the dirt that the young woman was covered in and it disturbed him, partially because he hated the idea of being that dirty himself, but mostly due to the fact that a youth had to be in a situation to be begging._   
  
_As he reached into his sleeve, he watched as she lifted her head, they made eye contact and Hannibal knew that he had to take care of her no matter the cost on himself. He fell in love, in a sense, because he could **sense** the predator that this girl could become. Hannibal looked her over before speaking in simplified Japanese to see if she had any inkling of an understanding._   
  
_The girl (a young woman almost) tilted her head slightly, but understanding glimmered in her bright eyes. She was not yet defeated, and had some guile yet. Hannibal could appreciate that._

_Abigail replied quiet and haltingly, though her accent was apparent, it was clear to him she spoke better than she chose to let on._

_With her simple answer, despite her accent, Hannibal found her interesting. He remained rather still as she looked up at him. She gave a startled noise as they made eye contact. She was taken aback by the color of his eyes as well as the intensity of his stare._

_Abigail considered her options quickly before offering a slightly shy smile, “do you speak English, sir?” She asked, in her softest voice to try and lure him in that way. Surely, a man with eyes like this must be some sort of evil businessman._

_Without a response, Hannibal looked down her crouched body and flashed a bag of gold coins toward the young lady, “follow me.” Came his response before he started to walk through the crowd. Hannibal knew what people thought of him, especially unsuspecting young women._

_Just as the rain started to poor, they were inside of an inn. He removed his shoes with grace and walked to the inn keeper. The two conversed quickly, Hannibal paid for a room for them before he left to go to their room. They walked along the porch, then they were at a room, he opened the door, removed his shoes before finally turning to Abigail and raised an eyebrow, to communicate a multitude of expressions but then he moved into the room before she could process any of the expressions._

_Blinking quickly, Abigail followed after Hannibal from the road to the inn, then to their room. She swiftly removed her Western shoes and stepped into the room. She was mostly startled by the fact that her tactic of playing innocent girl seemed to have worked on this man. As soon as they were in the room, Abigail closed the door behind herself before she took out a little knife, “don’t think that you can even touch me, you vile asshole!” She nearly shrieked, suddenly very terrified at the prospect of being alone with this man._

_While it’s true, Abigail had defended herself quite well, something in her gut told her that this man was no ordinary man. Also, his eyes kind of gave it away._

_Hannibal had his back turned to her, but he had an inkling that she would try to attack him. He had hoped that she wouldn’t, but when she shrieked at him, the ‘samurai’ turned to look back at her. She was shaking already, the blade trembled angrily in her hands just as her eyes filled with tears. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He said softly as he sat down in the center of the room to give her the ‘upper’ hand._

_She seemed to falter for a moment, at his perfect English. Finally, she gave into her own curiosity and put her knife down while she sat near the door. “Why… did you bring me here?” She tested the waters carefully._

_There was a pregnant pause, but not for dramatic effect; as Hannibal seemed to consider this option. “Because a young woman like you does not need to be in squalor like you are.” Hannibal finally spoke, his words were as soft and his accent was not familiar to her ears. His maroon eyes seemed to have fallen on her once more; she nearly flinched and went to ask why one more time, then she seemed to have reconsidered her question again. “I once lived like you, I had nothing to my name and now… I am a business man who owns part of a Geisha house.”_

_Another silence fell between them before Hannibal lowered his head, “I am Hannibal Lecter. You may call me Hannibal.” He said gently to her._

_She watched him when he lowered his head and then offered a slight smile, despite being kind of scared. “I’m Abigail.” For now, she wouldn’t give her last name and she didn’t know why but she didn’t feel like she should._

_“A Geisha house?” Came the next question, he offered her a slight smile in return as if to say yes._

_“You will become a Geisha, a Western woman will be exotic but you must not let yourself be taken away at just any man…” He trailed off briefly and then stared directly into Abigail’s eyes, “you will be a beautiful Geisha.”_

A snarl reached his ears, but he realized that it had just been thunder rather than some demonic creature. Hannibal stared down at what he had in his hands, it was a letter… To his aunt. The long haired man clenched his jaw and ripped the letter up, he had been writing while he visited his mind palace it seemed. Damn himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this was updated so late, readers, but here's the next chapter! It's a bit shorter but I'm quite pleased with it. I did most of the writing with a consulting bit from charliegolightly; he proof-read it too.
> 
> (in the midst of MADNESS!! sorry it's stuck in my head. it doesn't mean much.)


End file.
